


Facial... hair?

by NoonoosKitchen



Series: Shukitashu canapés [13]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Coffee experiments, M/M, Yusuke's silly and Akira's weak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24629959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoonoosKitchen/pseuds/NoonoosKitchen
Summary: Without Sojiro knowing, Akira decides to play around with the coffee and asks Futaba and Yusuke to be his taste-testers.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Kitagawa Yusuke, Kitagawa Yusuke/Kurusu Akira, Kitagawa Yusuke/Persona 5 Protagonist
Series: Shukitashu canapés [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615258
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Facial... hair?

“I’ll take pictures and use them for future blackmail,” Futaba comments in a sassy tone, eyebrows wiggling as she waves her phone around.

“Go ahead, don’t think I don’t have dirt on you too,” Akira responds calmly, more concentrated on preparing the cups of coffee rather than humouring the girl. 

Futaba puffs her cheeks out in mild annoyance and turns on her seat to face the booth where Yusuke’s sitting, a curtain of blue hair completely covering his face as he’s looking down to his sketchbook. Looks like she won't get any reaction from him either.

“You both are no fun.”

“Do you really want to see for yourself Sojiro’s disappointment if he found out I’m using his beans to preparer foamy coffee?"

“Yeah, you’re right… maybe not."

“Figured as much.” Akira chuckles slightly and places the milk-filled jar on the counter. "Here, I think it’s done.”

He presents in front of her a white porcelain cup crowned with equally white foam, it’s soft and creamy texture palpable only by looking at it.

“Wow…” She lets out in a small gasp, eyes widening with the delectable looking drink.

“Give it a try,” Akira tells her as he walks from behind the counter and stops in front of Yusuke, placing another cup next to him. Yusuke acknowledges him with a small smile and immediately turns back to his busy work.

“Akira…. this is AMAAAAZING!!” Futaba cheerfully proclaims before taking another long sip. “Nothing to do with Sojiro’s, but this will be so good in a cold winter afternoon.”

“Mmh…” He murmurs, going to take a sip of his cup. “Nice,” he compliments his own work with a small nod, satisfied with the results.

“Right?” Futaba smiles back at him. “Hey Inari, what do you think?”

“Ah, yes. Allow me to try it,” the artist says, momentarily setting apart his drawing supplies to grab the cup’s handle and take a small, careful sip. He sets it back down and closes his eyes in a serene expression. “Yes, this is quite exquisite. Excellent work as always Akira, I didn’t expect less from you.”

Yusuke smiles at the other two and repositions himself to get back to his sketches.

Futaba needs to cover her mouth to prevent a laugh from escaping. Oblivious as always, the artist hasn’t noticed that after drinking his coffee, a perfect line of foam’s been left behind on his upper lip, giving him a white moustache. She grabs her phone once more and sneakily takes a picture, her laughter being barely contained.

“I have to… I need to… tell him…” She says, recomposing herself a little and ready to tease the artist to no end.

Before she’s able to open her mouth though, Akira grabs her forearm with a firm grip, propping her to turn around and look at him. Having their eyes locked, Akira shakes his head no. Futaba furrows her eyebrows in confusion, not knowing why he’s stopping her, right before she notices a faint trail of pink blush scattered across his cheeks.

Akira lets go off her and averts his eyes, subtle moving them back to obverse Yusuke, immersed on his work with his new moustache. She blinks in surprise, her eyes lost on the almost empty cup as she tries to process the information, wondering if it is what she thinks it is.

“Hey.” Akira’s quite voice snaps her out of her thoughts. “Can you… send me that picture?”

She looks back at him, noticing the shade of his cheeks is a deeper colour now. “...Sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3
> 
> [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/nature_check)


End file.
